Scars FR
by Sylver Lorelay
Summary: TRADUCTION de princezupstar. Après des années de spéculations, Sakura découvre finalement se qui se cache sous le masque de Kakashi.


_Demoiselles__, Damoiseaux, je vous salut!_

_Pour mes premiers pas sur le site -en tant qu'auteur, j'ai décidé de vous faire partager cet OS. il s'agit en fait de la traduction -ma toute première soit dit en passant- de l'os écrit en Anglais par "pricezupstar" qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser la traduire et je l'en remérci! tous vos conseils seront les bienvenus, bref..._

_THANKS PRINCEZUPSTAR!YOU ARE AMAZING._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Les cicatrices parlent plus fort que la lame du couteau qui les a causées._**

**_Paolo Coelho._**

« Pourrais-je un jours voir se qu'il y a sous ce masque ? »

Kakashi regarda pardessus son livre et haussa un sourcil en dévisageant Sakura, assise en face de lui sur le lit, visiblement frustrée.

« Que veux-tu dire » demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger grognement, sachant que Kakashi allait essayer d'éluder sa question, comme il le faisait si souvent.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils avaient développé une relation plus intime que celle de l'élève et de son professeur aussi bien que celle de simples collègues.

Tout a commencé lorsqu'elle l'avait soudain embrassé à son retours d'une longue et dangereuse mission, elle était si submergée par le soulagement de le voir de retours à Konoha qu'elle ne se rendit compte de son acte que lorsque ses lèvres firent pression sur les siennes en réponse à son baiser.

La progression naturelle de leur romance fut assez maladroite et inhabituelle, car il durent prendre en compte leurs histories respectives et les réactions de leur entourage.

Tsunade avait clairement clamé son refus d'officialiser leur relation bien qu'elle n'eut pas l'autorité de les en empêcher – elle ne se priva toutefois pas de proférer une poignée de menaces très...créatives à l'encontre de Kakashi, dans le cas ou il blesserait l'apprentie de l'Hokage.

Aussi ils n'avaient pas encore été intimes malgré les hypothèses émises par les autres, soulignant notamment la passion de Kakashi pour les romans pervers. Concrètement, ils ne s'étaient embrassés qu'une poignée de fois, toujours à travers le masque.

Bien que ça ne l'ai pas dérangé tant que ça au début, Sakura commençait à se sentir frustrée par la question. Avait-il peur qu'elle lui refile des germes ou quoique ce soit dans le genre? Elle lui avait plusieurs fois posé la question et il l'avait à chaque fois savamment rembarrée, mais cette fois-ci elle était déterminée à obtenir une réponse.

« Tu voies exactement ce que je veux dire. On est… en relation depuis un petit moment maintenant, et jusqu'ici tu ne m'as jamais embrassé sans ce stupide masque sur toi! »

Kakashi s'assit, refermant son livre avant de le poser à côté de lui.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça te dérangeait autant » répondit-il un peu sur la défensive.

« Tu es mon petit ami et je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressemble réellement sans ce bout de tissu.»

« Mon apparence est-elle donc si importante? J'avais l'impression que les apparences n'importaient pas autant à tes yeux » rétorqua-t-il en croissant les bras sur son torse.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça! » protesta Sakura se sentant un peu plus irritée à mesure que le temps passait.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça te travaille autant? Ça ne devrait pas autant te préoccuper. »

« J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Tu ne peux même pas me donner la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas me montrer ton visage. Je comprends que la question de ton masque implique une certaine confiance, mais je pensais qu'on était au dessus de ça. » Expliqua-t-elle, son visage réchauffé par un mélange d'ennui et de mélancolie.

« J'ai mes raisons. »

« Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir…cette discussion n'ira nulle part. » fulmina-t-elle en se levant pour saisir sa veste. « On discutera plus tard. »

Avant que Kakashi ne puisse répondre, elle ouvrit la porte et quitta son appartement sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Ce ne fut que tard un Dimanche soir que Sakura revit à nouveau Kakashi.

Elle était entrain de se préparer à aller au lit, afin de rattraper son manque de sommeil, lorsqu'elle aperçu une ombre assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle sut exactement qui s'était – Kakashi ne passait jamais par la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il lui rendait visite, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement.

Bien qu'hésitant à lui reparler au début, encore assez préoccupée par leur dispute précédente, Sakura se déplaça en direction de la fenêtre, invitant Kakashi à entrer d'un simple geste de la main.

En pénétrant sans mot dans la chambre, il regarda Sakura intensément, cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à le voir si indéchiffrable -trop peu d'émotions transparaissaient dans la partie non masquée de son visage pour pouvoir être déchiffrées.

Elle oublia assez vite leurs remontrances, se montrant plutôt soucieuse de son amoureux lorsqu'il s'approcha lentement d'elle, son œil scrutateur glissant sur ses formes.

« Kakashi » souffla-t-elle, tentant de briser le silence.

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je portait mon masque » commença-t-il, sa voix plus basse qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû autant te harceler avec ça. » Répondit Sakura en agitant sa main.

« Non, tu avais raison. Si nous devons poursuivre cette…quoi qu'il y ai entre nous, je doit être honnête envers toi. Sur tout. »

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Sakura indécise quant à s'asseoir avec lui ou non, choisit de rester debout, regardant son aîné passer une main dans sa chevelure argentée et prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Savais-tu que ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais plus jeune ? » commença-t-il en relevant son visage pour regarder Sakura.

Sakura acquiesça doucement. « Tsunade-sama me l'as dit » confirma-t-elle.

« Ma mère était tout pour moi. Avec mon père constamment en missions, nous étions tout ce que l'autre avait. Elle m'aimait tellement, et moi je… »

Kakashi s'arrêta un moment, la main crispée, avant de se détendre à nouveau.

« Elle est tombée malade lorsque j'ai eu quatre ans. Personne ne savait ce dont elle souffrait. La plupart des médics que nous avons consulté croyaient à un cancer, mais elle présentait d'autres symptômes qui ne collaient pas. Au cours des mois qui suivirent, sa santé se détériora encore plus. »

Il baissa la tête soudain, le regard concentré sur le planché en bois.

« Elle mourut deux semaines avant mon cinquième anniversaire. »

« Je suis désolée Kakashi. Je n'en avais aucune idée. »

Sakura voulut s'approcher de Kakashi, pour le réconforter, mais demeura malgré tout statufiée dans la même position, sachant qu'il avait autre chose à ajouter.

« Après son…départ, tout changea. Mon père restait à la maison pour s'occuper de moi, mais il était encore trop chagriné de sa perte, autant que je l'étais moi-même sans doute. Nous ne savions pas comment avancer sans elle, et nous n'étions pas plus proches l'un de l'autre. S'était une sorte de combat pour chacun de nous. »

Il se rassit à nouveau, son attention se refocalisa sur Sakura.

« J'ai toujours été un gamin émotif, en dépit d'avoir grandi dans une famille Shinobi. Je ne pouvais contrôler mes sentiments, encore moins les cacher, aussi dur que j'essayais. Les mois ont passé mais j'entendais encore les murmures des autres à mon passage, disant que je paraissais toujours aussi triste et perdu. Après un moment, je pensais avoir surmonté ma tristesse. Malgré tout, les murmures n'ont pas cessé. Mon père était toujours en deuil et se portait de plus en plus mal. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de perdre mon second parent. »

Sakura resta silencieuse, partagée entre l'ébahissement et la tristesse face aux révélations de Kakashi.

« Je voulais le faire sourire à nouveau. Je voulais sourire à nouveau. Je ne voulais plus être aussi misérable. »

Il se leva soudain, sa main se déplaçant doucement en direction de l'infâme masque bleu qui cachait la partie inférieure de son visage. D'un seul et unique mouvement il baissa le bout de tissu révélant son visage entaillé aux yeux de Sakura.

« Alors j'ai pris l'un des Kunai de mon père…et me suis donné un sourire. »

Sans voix, la seule chose que Sakura put faire fut d'observer le visage de son Sensei. Tant de désespoir se dépeignait sur ses traits fins, un sourire permanent gravé dans sa chaire, prenant sur sa peau la forme de deux fines cicatrices de chaque côté de ses lèvres s'étendant jusqu'aux joues.

Kakashi la regardait silencieusement, redoutant la suite des évènements et se préparant à faire face à une quelconque réaction horrifiée de sa part. à la place Sakura s'approcha de lui, son regard de Jade focalisé sur l'homme devant elle avant de poser ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

Les mots de Kakashi se bloquèrent lorsque Sakura se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur chacune des ces cicatrises en commençant par celle de la commissure gauche de ses lèvres. Il resta sans voix, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réaction de la part de la jeune fille.

« C'est pour ça que tu cache ton visage ? À cause des cicatrice ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, évitant son regard. « Quand mon père a vu ce que j'avais fait, il était horrifié. Mais pas de ce que j'était moi, mais plutôt de ne pas avoir été conscient de ma souffrance. Il a trouvé un pull avec un col long et j'ai commencé à me couvrir avec. Et c'est devenu une sorte d'habitude. Je pouvais facilement cacher mes cicatrises avec, aussi bien morales que physiques. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, préoccupée. « Pourquoi n'est-tu pas allé à l'hôpital ? Ils auraient pu les guérir en un rien de temps »

« Nous avons passé tant de temps là-bas avec ma mère…aucun de nous n'aurait supporté d'y retourner et puis nous étions tous les deux trop fiers pour demander de l'aide. Je suppose que cette attitude est restée avec les années. » Expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis heureuse que tu me l'ai dit. » en disant cela, Sakura caressa son visage délicatement en posant sa main sur le ligne de sa mâchoire. « Je promet de ne plus te harceler sur quoique ce soit dans le genre. »

C'est à cet instant-là que le visage de Kakashi s'orna d'un sourire éclatant atteignant ses yeux. Sakura se senti privilégiée d'avoir été témoin d'une chose si merveilleuse.

Ses mains couvrirent celles plus petites de Sakura, et il posa délicatement son front sur le sien.

« Je te promets que tu n'auras plus à le faire. »

**_On a tous nos cicatrices, certaines sont à l'extérieur et se voient, d'autres sont à l'intérieurs et sont invisibles._**

**_Katherine Pancol._**

* * *

Avez-vous aimé? adoré? detesté?

Des suggestions? Des conseils?

...Alors...Reviews?

**Traduction par Sylver Lorelay.**


End file.
